Jasmine In Fantasyland
Julian14Bernardino's movie spoof of Walt Disney's 1953 movie "Alice In Wonderland". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Alice - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Alice's Sister - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Dinah - Mariposa (Dora The Explorer) *Bird - Butterfly as Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) *White Rabbit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Doorknob - Jose Carioca (Disney) *Dodo - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dodo Parrot - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety) *Animal Chase - Various Cartoons *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) *The Walrus - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *The Carpenter - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mother Oyster - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Children Oyster - Hogwarts Children (Harry Potter) *Bill the Lizard - Young Simba (The Lion King) *The Rose - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Other Flowers - June, Annie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Mary, Bimbettes, Isabella, Daisy, Mavis, Golden Harp, Winifred, Mrs. Jumbo, Phineas, Honey & Cookie Jar, Marie, Toulouse & Berlioz, Dancing Hippo, Ariel's Sisters, Lady & Tramp, Garfield, Snoopy, Kanga and Roo, Raunzel, Cyril, Shanti, Esmeralda, The Chippettes, Ellie, Stacy, Wanda and Elephants (Dumbo) *Caterpillar - Constantine (Muppets) *Caterpillar as Butterfly - Wally Gator *Bird in the Tree - Crysta (FernGully) *Cheshire Cat - Dumbo *The Mad Hatter - Ralphie (Magic School Bus) *The March Mare - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dormourse - Timon (The Lion King) *Tulgey Wood - Various Animals *Card Painters - Bert. Ernie, and Grover (Sesame Street) *Card Marching - Various Cartoon Gangs *Queen of Hearts - Zira (The Lion King) *King of Hearts - BJ (Barney Great Adventure the Movie) *Flamingoes - The Penguins (The Three Caballeros) Scenes: *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 2 - Jasmine is Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 3 - The Run on the Tigger ("I'm Late"/"The Wonderful Things about Tigger") *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 4 - Jasmine Meets Donald Duck/The Bottle on the Table *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 5 - The Arrival of Jasmine ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"Everbody Wants to be a Cat"/"The Cacus Race") *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 6 - Jasmine Meets Leo & Quincy ("How D'Ye and Shake Hands") *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 7 - "The Tiger and the Pig" *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 8 - "Old Father William" *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 9 - A Lion with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 11 - Jasmine Meets Constantine/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Sawyer *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 13 - Jasmine Meets the Cheshire Elephant ("Twas Brilling") *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 14 - (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 15 - (Part 2; The Tigger Arrives Again) *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 16 - The Tugley Wood *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 17 - Jasmine Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice"/"I'm Odd") *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Zira, the Queen of the Hearts *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 19 - Jasmine's Croupet Game *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 20 - The Cheshire Elephant Appears Yet Again *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 21 - Jasmine's Trial/"We're Gonna Find A Way" *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 22 - Jasmine's Flight/"Pink Elephants On Parade"/The Finale *Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 23 - End Credits Gallery Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Alice Princess Yum Yum.jpg|Princess Yum Yum as Alice's Sister Mariposa.jpg|Mariposa as Dinah Tigger.png|Tigger as White Rabbit Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as The Doorknob Clopin.jpg|Clopin as Dodo Tweety Bird in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure.jpg|Tweety as The Dodo's Parrots Picture_165.jpg|Quincy as Tweedle Dee Leo.jpg|Leo as Tweedle Dum Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as The Walrus Piglet.jpg|Piglet as The Carpenter Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Mother Oyster Hogwarts Children.jpg|Hogwarts Childrens as Children Oyster Young_simba_lion_king.png|Young Simba as Bill the Lizard Wonder Red.jpg|Wonder Red as The Rose 500px-(June) 2.png|June as Flowers 1 Annie-0.png|Annie as Flowers 2 Wanda.jpg|Wanda as Flower 10 YakkoWakkoandDot.png| Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Flower 12 Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby.jpg|Huey as The Flower 15 Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Flower 17 Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Flower Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Flower Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Tiger Lily and Daffydale Lion Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as White Rose TinkerBell.jpg| Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Pink Rose Marie.jpg|Marie Constantine.png|Constantine as The Caterpillar Wally Gator.jpg|Wally Gator as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) Crysta.jpg|Cystra as The Bird in the Tree Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as The Cheshire Cat Ralphie_pb01.jpg|Ralphine as Mad Hatter Doc.jpg|Doc as March Hare Timon.jpg|Timon as Dormouse Animals_save_new_york.png|Various Animals as Tugly Woods Zira.jpg|Zira as Queen of Hearts BJ.jpg|BJ as King of Hearts caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|The Penguins as Flamingoes Invincibubble and the super heroes join hands again.png|Cartoons as Chasing Gang Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies